


Cameraman

by Muffinpughugs (orphan_account)



Category: Saberspark - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boners, Cameras, Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filming, Fingering, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Hair Pulling Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Missionary Position, Moaning, Mouth Fucking, Oral, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, YouTubers - Freeform, blowjob, condom use, haha first, her canon name is sabie lol, just porn, kill me, kind of, r34, r63, saberspark - Freeform, sabiespark, sabrinaspark, so is he, these tags are a mess, they bang thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: Saber is filming Sabie do nsfw things. Things escalate quickly.
Relationships: Saberspark/Sabie
Kudos: 8





	Cameraman

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really that clear of a plot to this one, it's mostly just shameless porn I wrote in two hours while watching a documentary on marine life. I might do more with this pairing in the future seeing how well this goes for me. I'm also really sorry. Mostly sorry. Kinda 50/50 sorry.
> 
> Ok, let's get this over with.

“Saber, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Positive, now, move your hand over a bit.”

Sabie moved her hand over to her left breast, groping it while she fiddled with the hem of her panties. She looked sideways to the right of the camera in front of her. She shifted her weight back and forth on her knees, slightly crumpling the comforter beneath her. 

“Ok, you got it from here?” Saber shifted behind the tripod he had set up in front of the bed, looking into her eyes with a level of sincerity, and a dusting of pink laid on his cheeks. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“Ah, if it doesn’t sound too weird, could you walk me through this…?” She cast her eyes downwards, blushing. Saber took in a sharp breath out of surprise in her statement. “Sorry if that was out of question, you don’t have to-“

“No, I uh… I want to. Don’t worry.” She giggled and let her hand fall from her breast, visibly relaxing. His eyes fell downwards towards her exposed breasts, blush growing deeper. 

“So? What should I do?” She asked, raising her hand up to rub over her nipple. 

“Uh, rub your nipples, play with them for me.” She smirked and brought her hands to her nipples, rubbing them and twisting them between her fingers. Her breathing became rugged as she looked back up into the camera. 

“Saber?” He looked up from the camera, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

“Y-Yeah?” She eyed the growing bulge in his pants as he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

“Get over here,” she beckoned, patting a spot on the mattress next to her. He gulped, nonetheless walking over to where she was kneeling. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a heated kiss. He was surprised for a moment, tensing up, but he quickly melted into the motion, leaning into her embrace. Their pace quickened as she lifted his shirt over his head, separating their lips momentarily before crashing back into each other. Saber rolled his hands over her chest, groping her breasts. She ran her hand through his hair, before breaking away for air.

“Damn, I’ve been waiting to do that for a while,” Saber whispered. “Though I’ve only known you for a little while…” he trailed his hands down to the hem of her panties, looking up at her for permission. She nodded at him, tugging lightly on his hair. He groaned slightly and pulled town her panties. She leaned backwards onto the bed, allowing him to slide off her panties more easily. 

“Well this is unfair,” she giggled. He cocked his head.

“How come?” He frowned. 

“Well, I’m completely nude and you’re still wearing jeans!” She tugged at one of his belt loops.

“Well, that makes sense I suppose. Sorry if I’m not all you imagined me to be,” he said, unzipping his jeans and pulling off his boxers, revealing his hard cock. She bit her lip.

“Well, I think you’re pretty hot. I bet you’re pretty tasty too.” She leaned up and traced her finger down his stomach, teasing him. “How would you like to have me under you? Fucking my mouth, letting me taste every bit of you. Would you like that? I know I would.”

“Oh fuck, yes Sabie, please!” 

“Straddle me.” He threw his leg over her her body, leaning her head into a pillow against the headboard. She grasped his dick and slowly enveloped her lips around the head, looking up at him with chocolate brown eyes. He groaned as she took him in more, humming slightly.

“Gh.. where’d you learn to… ah... do this?” Saber gasped out to the woman beneath him. She moaned underneath him, swirling her tongue around his shaft, pushing deeper until she reached the base, feeling his tip poking at the back of her throat. He ran his hands through her hair, tugging her into him, moaning. 

He rolled his hips experimentally, gasping in pleasure as he did so. She groaned around his dick, feeling his ass and squeezing, giving him the go ahead. He bucked his hips into her mouth, rolling into her with increasing intensity and speed. The two of them grunting as he pushed into her mouth. He grabbed her hair, fucking her mouth as she ran her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, moaning. Slamming into her throat, he came suddenly, arching his back as she moaned and tried to swallow his load, a little bit dribbling down her chin as he pulled out of her mouth. 

“Aah, that was… great…” Saber said, rubbing his hand through her hair. “Sorry if I was a bit rough.” 

“Haah… shit, that was amazing,” she replied, her voice hoarse. “You tired?”

“Not really,” he replied. 

“Top right drawer, there should be lube and a condom.” He straightened up at her comment.

“Are you sure you want to do this with me?” He asked. She smiled up at him.

“Absolutely.”

He got off of her and opened the top right drawer. Lo and behold, there was a box of condoms and lubricant. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and pulled a condom out of the box. He climbed back over to her and tore open the package and rolled on the condom. He then popped the cap on the bottle of lube open and squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing the excess onto his dick, which was already half hard again. 

He eased her legs open and rubbed his index finger over her opening before sliding in. She gasped at the sudden addition and groaned as he wiggled his finger around a bit, sliding in and out of her. Saber decided to add a second finger and scissored her opening as she looked up at him with clouded eyes and a head with a million thoughts a second, every single one of them about him. They quickly dissipated as he added a third finger and slid in and out of her, before deciding that she was prepared for him.

“Are you ready?” Saber asked, rubbing the excess lube from his fingers onto his cock. Sabie quickly nodded yes. He placed his tip at her entrance and slowly moved inside of her, her walls surrounding him and squeezing him. The two gasped in delight as he penetrated the woman beneath him. Surely enough, he eased himself in and waited for her command. 

“Saber…” she whispered up to him.

“Yes, Sabie?” He responded.

“Don’t go slow.”

He pulled out of her before bucking back into her, repeating the motion as she writhed beneath him.

“Ah, shit! Saber!” 

He slammed into her fast and hard, one hand in her hair, tugging, and the other placed firmly on her breast. He grunted as he rode her into oblivion, Sabie gasping beneath him. Finally, saber found himself bending down and kissing and biting her neck as he slammed deeper into her.

“Oh god, right there! Yes! Saber!” She screamed out as he pushed her limits and his own, ramming into her at an inhuman pace. 

“Fuck- Sabie, I’m going to-“ With one last push, the two of them climaxed, and rode out their orgasm. 

Saber pulled out of her, tied off the condom and placed it in the trash bin by the bed. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her nose before shooting up.

“What’s wrong, Sparky?” She asked.

“The camera’s still on.”


End file.
